Deliver Hope
by kaden292
Summary: 5 years, 7 months, 13 days, 12 hours, and 14 minutes was the last time I saw you. MILITARY, death, sasunaru SxN


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Rating: T

Summary: 5 years, 7 months, 13 days, 12 hours, and 14 minutes was the last time I saw you.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Suggestive listening: deliver hope trailer halo

Deliver Hope

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, who was now over seas. Fighting a war, he thought was silly, but he was still proud for him, fighting for his country.

He of course, wasn't known the military as Sasuke significant other. Any information he got was of course after Itachi got it. It didn't bother him, he understood, he was after all a military brat, cause of his father.

Naruto would watch the news in hope that they would report that someone was being brought home, alive. He would watch carefully for an hour, praying and hoping, that they would only bring good news.

A knock came to his door, everyone knew not to come to his door, or call him during this hour. The knocking continued and he finally got fed up and answered the door, but god he wished he hadn't.

Itachi was not only Sasuke's older brother, but also in the military.

Itachi stood at the door with another man in uniform, Kisame. Naruto started to tremble, he didn't like that they were in uniform, standing at his door, looking crazy serious.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we are here to info-"

"NO!" Naruto screamed, slow stepping back, "No, he can't be gone!"

Itachi stepped forward, holding on to Naruto's arms, "we are here to inform you, that Sasuke Uchiha was killed in the line of fire."

"No, he can't, he promised, he can't. Itachi! He promised! HE PROMISED!" Naruto fell to the floor within Itachi's arms. Itachi rocked him back and forth, eventually Naruto fell asleep, tears still falling from his broken heart.

-one week later-

Naruto stood next to Itachi at the funeral, he had dropped a single black rose on the casket, it seemed to out shine all of the red ones. Naruto didn't shed a single tear that day, he didn't stay for any dinners, he just went home.

Itachi knew though, he knew what he was doing.

Naruto was watching all the home videos they had together, him and Sasuke. Finishing one, he pulled it out. Knocking came from the door, he chose to ignore it.

Pushing in another video he crawled on to the couch and cried and smiled with the videos, by the end of the night, he cried himself to sleep. The person at the door ignored forever.

The routine continued for several years, he would watch the videos on that day. He would cry himself to sleep every night telling Sasuke he loved him, and that he missed him.

-sasunaru-

"You don't want to see him, not today." Itachi said staring in to similar pools of black.

"I don't care! I have to see him, I haven't seen him for 5 years 7 months and 13 days, I am not wasting another minute, goddamnit!"

Itachi looked at him, "fine, go to the park where you confessed your love to him. You remember, right?"

The other male nodded, "You'll bring him there right?" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, be there at eight, gives you time to shower and look nice,"

-sasunaru-

Itachi knew knocking would be pointless, so he walked in, he had three hours. Standing in front of the tv, he turned it off only to see Naruto was asleep.

"Naruto! Wake up, were going to dinner." Itachi shook Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded, his eyes dead. He still knew what today was, or what wasn't today. Moving to get dressed, he then followed Itachi out of the apartment.

Itachi rolled up to the park, "I forgot something at the base, do you mind waiting here?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, not saying anything he got out of the car and wandered the park. Sitting on the edge of the water fountain, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey you've reached Sasuke Uchiha, I'm obviously busy with my dobe right now, so don't call back." Naruto listened to it over and over.

Naruto watched his reflection in the water fountain as it turned off, tears poured out of his eyes, "I love you Sasuke. I wish you could come back,"

Another face came next to his, "I love you too, and I won't ever go away again."

Naruto was frozen, the only sound you could hear was the phone dropping into the fountain blurring the images until they became clear again.

Naruto whipped around, still sitting on the edge, he moved a shaking hand towards the face, the face that was the same, older but the same. The other man grabbed a firm hold on the shaking hang and pressed it to his face.

"5 years 7 months 13 days 12 hours and 14 minutes was the last time I saw you, and never again will I leave you for that long. I love you dobe," Sasuke smiled as tears came to his eyes, "I love you more than you will ever know Naruto."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, "I don't ever let go Sasuke, cause I'll fall with out you."

-the end-

I wrote this while listening to deliver hope trailer for halo.

I am still working on the "The real me"

I've just been lazy and my comp has been on the frizt!

Ja ne

Kaden


End file.
